


Like and Subscribe For More

by jb_andhismilk



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2young rise, Jinyoung is a bottom, M/M, Markbam is mentioned, Panties, Youngjae is a dom change my mind, domjae, jaebum is mentioned, there are lots of panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_andhismilk/pseuds/jb_andhismilk
Summary: Youngjae has a subsription he doesn’t really want, so what better way to get use out of it than to give Jinyoung panties?





	Like and Subscribe For More

**Author's Note:**

> Dom Youngjae is pretty tame in this one shot but :P he’s still real

The entire thing is set into motion by a box.

 

After taking a trip to the grocery store and vacuuming his living room, Jinyoung takes the short trip across his yard to Youngjae’s house for lunch. He stops on the doorstep when he notices a package at the door. The box is black, with gold Cantonese script on the top and Youngjae’s name and address on the sticker at the top corner. Jinyoung scoops up the box with one arm and knocks on Youngjae’s door with the other. He hears a holler from inside telling him to come in and he does so without hesitation, finding his strawberry blond friend in the kitchen, sifting through his cupboards.

 

“Hey, hyung!” Youngjae greets cheerfully, his expression as radiant as always. Jinyoung tries his best not to coo at Youngjae’s soft appearance: an oversized pink sweater paired with dark jeans, his fluffy hair barely styled. He grins widely at Youngjae and sets the package on the table.

 

“Hey. I found this on your doorstep,” Jinyoung informs. Youngjae glances at it, his expression dropping into a small pout.

 

“I forgot all about that,” Youngjae huffs. Jinyoung quirks a brow, examining the outside of the box, but there isn’t much to go by since the logo isn’t in Korean and the slogan beneath it only says ‘Treat yourself.’

 

“What is it?” asks the elder curiously, watching as Youngjae reaches into his fridge for some celery. Youngjae barely looks his way as he examines the package of greens and the expiration date printed on the label.

 

“Do you remember my friend, Mark?” A vague memory of a hot, thin man pops into Jinyoung’s mind. He’d met the guy at Youngjae’s birthday party, where Mark had shamelessly admitted that he and Youngjae used to see each other, but stayed close friends even years afterward. Jinyoung couldn’t help but check Mark out the rest of the night, wondering exactly what Youngjae likes in a partner. Jinyoung says yes to the question as the thought dissipates and Youngjae continues.

 

“He and his boyfriend started a clothing site last month, and they needed a certain number of subscriptions to meet a deadline from their company. I signed up, even though I won’t wear any of the things he’ll send,” Youngjae explains vaguely as he sifts through more of the vegetables in his fridge. Jinyoung steals a glance at the box. Mark must have a distinct taste for Youngjae to know he won’t wear any of his clothes.

 

“May I?” he asks, gesturing to the box. Youngjae nods. “Go right ahead.”

 

Jinyoung isn’t sure what he had been expecting to find when he opens the box, but he knows for sure that it wasn’t a pair of black, lace underwear. He lifts them out, staring in a bit of shocked awe at how soft the material is, the sight of a matching pair in red just underneath it, the fact that there’s _underwear_  in the _box_. His mind tries to supply the reason that there would be underwear in the box in the first place and he stutters, “It’s....it’s a lingerie site.”

 

Youngjae isn’t even _embarrassed_ , holy shit. “Yeah, Mark hyung has been making designs for years, and he and BamBam finally found a company that wasopen to them.” Jinyoung blinks down at the underwear. “And you aren’t going to wear them?” he manages to ask.

 

Youngjae throws some meat onto a pan on the stove and stirs it idly, unbothered. He looks over at Jinyoung and shrugs. “It isn’t really my style,” Youngjae replies easily. Jinyoung is ashamed to realize that he thinks Youngjae would look incredibly soft in something like the underwear in his hand. He gulps, grasps for something to say that isn’t embarrassing.

 

“They’re pretty,” Jinyoung comments, his voice finally steady. Youngjae glances at him.

 

“Do you like them? You can take them,” says the blond casually. Jinyoung feels his face enflame. He will not admit to his hot friend slash neighbor slash crush that he likes to wear sexy underwear. He will not he will not he will-

 

“I can?” Shit. Jinyoung prays that Youngjae won’t mention how shrill his voice is. Youngjae smiles easily at him. “Of course! I’m not going to wear them,” he says with a laugh. Jinyoung places the panties back in the box with the others and closes it softly. “Actually, hyung, you can have all of the clothes from my subscription. I’ll still pay for it, for Mark, but you can take anything you want.”

 

Jinyoung takes a seat at the table to process the new information. Choi Youngjae is essentially buying him underwear. Lingerie.

 

He can barely eat their lunch.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

It’s simple at first. Jinyoung spends time with Youngjae, nothing changes, and once a month Youngjae gets a package and hands it to Jinyoung without even looking inside. Jinyoung is blessed with lace, silk, velvet, all miraculously in his size. He admires his ass in the mirror at night and tries to push away the strange feeling that Youngjae is his sugar daddy. He doesn’t think about how he jerks off to thoughts of Youngjae seeing him in the underwear, asking to see him, telling him he looks pretty. In reality Youngjae only asks about it once.

 

“So, Mark’s underwear. You like them? They aren’t uncomfortable or the wrong size?” Youngjae asks casually during Monopoly night. Jinyoung bites his lip and looks at the board. He tries not to blurt out that he’s wearing a silk pair right now. Jinyoung manages an enthusiastic smile.

 

“I don’t have any complaints,” Jinyoung tells him earnestly and Youngjae nods, pleased.

 

“If you want anything specific, I could give you the account number and you can choose on the website. They have all different styles, colors, accessories if your boyfriend prefers seeing you in your favorite color,” Youngjae informs and Jinyoung nearly chokes on his spit.

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Jinyoung says in shock. Youngjae frowns, something strange glinting in his eyes. Jinyoung tries to focus on the cute mole under his eye instead.

 

“I’m sorry, hyung. I thought that guy you were with yesterday.....” Jinyoung laughs at the blush that adorns Youngjae’s face.

 

“That was Jaebum,” Jinyoung tells him and Youngjae laughs with him, suddenly less embarrassed and more relaxed. Jinyoung can’t help but wonder why Youngjae had assumed Jaebum was his boyfriend when he’d seen Jaebum go to Jinyoung’s house. Youngjae has met Jaebum and Jaebum’s boyfriend, so he knows Jinyoung isn’t with him. Was Youngjae just asking to be sure Jinyoung is single? Jinyoung shakes his head. Wishful thinking does nothing for him.

 

“What _is_ your favorite color?” Youngjae inquires after they’ve finished the game, which Jinyoung had let Youngjae win. Jinyoung isn’t sure what he’s referring to at first, his mind going fuzzy suddenly when it comes back to him.

 

“Peach,” Jinyoung mutters without looking the other in the eyes. Youngjae hums.

 

“Cute,” he says thoughtfully. “That’s my choice too.”

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

The following month, Youngjae is out walking Coco when the package arrives, and with a text of approval from him, Jinyoung scoops the box off of his neighbor’s steps and hurries to his house. He opens the box, expecting another pair of panties- he hopes for velvet- but the first thing he sees is a pair of peach colored thigh highs.

 

Jinyoung’s breath catches in his throat when he lifts one out of the box, examining the stocking. Cream colored lace trims the top to match the straps that hang down from the peach and cream panties still in the box. He lifts all of it out of the box and spreads the pieces across his bedspread, taking in the beauty as his heart rate accelerates. He’s so enthralled with the new set that he almost misses the note at the bottom of the box, scrawled in neat handwriting.

_Thanks for the custom order! I hope your boyfriend likes them :p_

_< 3 Mark_

 

Jinyoung nearly faints. 

 

Youngjae not only ordered Jinyoung underwear in his favorite color, but Mark is under the impression that Youngjae is buying them because he and Jinyoung are together. Not that Jinyoung would be opposed to that option, but Jinyoung is a very adamant sub, and Youngjae is so soft and gentle compared to the partners Jinyoung is used to. He isn’t sure he could make the adjustment to being the one with the reigns, even for someone as perfect as Youngjae. Is Youngjae trying to come onto him by giving him underwear to fall in love with?

 

Jinyoung is ashamed to admit it’s definitely working, and is even more ashamed to admit he wants Youngjae to see just how well it worked.

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Jinyoung’s palms are sweating when he knocks on Youngjae’s door that evening.

 

Youngjae answers in seconds, grinning, as always. “Hi, hyung! Come in,” Youngjae lets him inside and they make their way to Youngjae’s sofa. Jinyoung fidgets nervously and takes a deep breath, interrupting Youngjae as he chats about his day.

 

“I opened the lingerie,” Jinyoung announces, his voice shaking. Youngjae pauses, eyes him curiously. His expression is concerned. “Mark hyung left a note inside the box saying that it was a custom order,” Jinyoung admits and Youngjae nods, lowering his eyes to his hands folded in his lap.

 

“Hyung,” starts the man sincerely, “if it makes you uncomfortable I’m sorry. I just wanted to do something nice for you, I understand if I overstepped boundaries and-“

 

“What? Youngjae, I loved it.” Jinyoung frowns, confused, as Youngjae snaps his head up, eyes wide in surprise. “They’re beautiful, and I....I hope I’m not misreading the intent but I feel the same about you, it’s just that I’ve never been with a partner who......I’m usually the one who follows my boyfriend’s lead.”

 

Youngjae’s expression goes blank for a moment before it changes entirely. He looks serious, as if Jinyoung’s trusted him with an ancient secret. He looks at Jinyoung solemnly. “You didn’t misread. Not everything at least,” he says softly. His eyes are glinting. “Could I see them on you?” Youngjae asks before Jinyoung can question exactly what he’s misread.

 

“I’m wearing them now,” Jinyoung blurts. Youngjae hums as if he’s vaguely intriguedand the sound somehow goes straight to Jinyoung’s dick without warning. Wordlessly, Youngjae gets to his feet and holds out his hand for Jinyoung to take. The elder does so without question and is led gently back to Youngjae’s room, where he closes the door behind them and sits on the bed, watching Jinyoung casually, leaning back on his hands. His eyes are dark and half lidded and Jinyoung can’t believe how quickly Youngjae’s soft demeanor has melted away.

 

Under the heat of Youngjae’s stare, Jinyoung undoes his belt and the button of his pants, trying to take them off without fucking up the thigh highs. Luckily the straps help so that everything is in place by the time he’s exposed, most of his underwear hidden by the hem of the sweater he’s wearing. Youngjae holds his hands out and Jinyoung steps forward so that he’s standing between the other’s lazily spread legs.

 

“Mmmm......pretty,” Youngjae mutters lowly, his eyes dragging up and down Jinyoung’s form. His hands hover at Jinyoung’s sides, and he stares up into Jinyoung’s eyes before moving them. “Can I touch you, baby?”

 

“Yes please,” Jinyoung breathes, heat pooling in his stomach. Youngjae’s fingers move up his thighs, over his ass and his hips. Jinyoung whimpers when the other man’s fingers dip into the waistband of the panties for a second. Youngjae suddenly retracts his hands and rests them on the back of Jinyoung’s thighs, looking up at him fondly.

 

“You look so pretty, baby boy,” he says in a soft voice. Jinyoung almost cries at the praise, his hands going to steady himself on Youngjae’s shoulders. “I saw these and thought you’d look fucking fantastic in them. Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Youngjae breathes out, hands roaming over the lace of the thigh highs. “Can I get rid of this?” he asks kindly, reaching for the hem of Jinyoung’s sweater. He lifts it over the other’s head after gaining a nod of approval and lets his eyes wander over Jinyoung’s chest.

 

“Could I take off yours?” Jinyoung asks him in return. Youngjae smiles at him and brushes a thumb over his cheek. “Go on, then.” Jinyoung gets to work on his jeans first, tugging them off in one go so that he can climb into Youngjae’s lap and pull off his shirt. Youngjae’s hands immediately move to grip Jinyoung’s backside as he tilts his head up and catches Jinyoung’s soft lips in a kiss. Jinyoung groans involuntarily, his mouth falling open to allow Youngjae to explore.

 

“You were wrong before, you know,” Youngjae breathes between kisses. Jinyoung can hardly hear him over the sound of both of their heartbeats and the buzzing in his mind. “About what?” he gasps, Youngjae’s hands kneading at his thighs.

 

“You thought I wouldn’t take the lead,” Youngjae informs in a low voice. “I promise you, you never need to worry about taking the lead as long as I’m here. I’ll take good care of you, baby.”

 

Jinyoung can say now that he believes him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back after a long hiatus with this, comment so I can give you the love you deserve for reading and leaving kudus mwah mwah tysm


End file.
